balkan_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Balkan League Wiki
Balkan Federation The Balkan Federation is a sovereign state in located in South-East Europe. It is a union of the former independent nation states of Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, Greece, Hungary, Kosovo, Macedonia, Moldova, Montenegro, Romania, Serbia, Slovakia and Slovenia. It was declared on July 18th, 2020, and remains until present (2032). It is composed of 100 states and is governed by the Constitution of the Balkan Federation. It is bordered by Italy, Austria, Czechia, Poland and Ukraine in the North and Turkey in the South-East. Its maritime borders are on the Adriatic, Ionian, Aegean, Black and Mediterranean seas. Its climate, wildlife and geography are part Mediterranean and part Eastern European. The population of the Balkan Federation is roughly 121 million people (2030), including immigrants, and is Europe's largest population. The territory spans roughly 951,500 square kilometers. Its largest city is Balkan City, which is also its capital, while the second largest is Athens. Sava City (Savograd/Sava Oras/Savopoli/Sava Varos/Sava Qytet) was constructed as the official capital of the Federation during the early resource based economy period and is located on the Sava River near Brcko, Bosnia and Herzegovina; this project is similar to Brazil's Brasilia city. Its population is a few thousand short of 11 million. Other Metropolitan Areas include, Thessaloniki, Athens, Belgrade, Bucharest, Bratislava, Sofia, Zagreb, Vienna, Odessa and Ljubljana. The territory of the Balkan Federation was initially settled by the Illyrians on the Adriatic coast, Hellenes (or Greeks) to the South, the Thracians near the border with Turkey and Dacians and Getae in the former Romania. The Roman Empire colonized much of the southern Balkan peninsula and never managed to expand past the Carpathian mountains northwards. This was followed by the Slavic incursions which wiped out much of the Illyrian population and replaced it with Slavs. Golden Horde occupation to the North-East also took place. Principalities and Kingdoms arose during the early Middle Ages and continued throughout the Renaissance. Balkan nations saw occupation from a number of different empires such as Napoleon's France, the Ottomans, the Austrians, Austria-Hungary, England (Great Britain) and other French states. After WWI and WWII, independent states were established on the Balkan territory and continued to exist for most of the time, except Yugoslavia, until the Balkan Revolution (2018-2026). The Balkan Federation is a highly developed country as it utilizes a resource based economy (RBE), a money-less economy whereby all citizens work contributively and receive access to the country's produced goods and services. Its GDP, if calculated, would exceed that of Russia, coming in at around 1.5 trillion USD. The economy is dominated by light, medium and heavy industry, and features a large service and agriculture sector. Literacy is over 99% and the economy relies on a very skilled labor force to ensure the economy's success. Trade is conducted through the use of government commerce credit, whereby for any goods or service sold for currency outside its borders, the company or citizen keeps 50% for personal use while the government keeps the other 50% for investment into locally unprocurable goods and services. The Balkan Federation has a developed state which is founded upon decrees of the Balkan Congress and the Constitution of the Balkan Federation. The Balkan Federation has bilateral relations with most of the world's countries, excluding those which are sanctioned for breaking international law, but it does not enter into multilateral agreements except for the United Nations and NATO, in which it holds a Special Observer status. It's key allies, and fellow RBE states are Libya, Zimbabwe, Uruguay, Central African Republic, Chad, the Philippines and Indonesia, and recently, a multilateral intergovernmental organization called the Republican Economic Alliance has been established the wed these countries into one economic zone, and eventually a world federation. History Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Politics The Exeuctive of the Government is the Council of Nations (CoN), which consists of 18 seats, one for each national Secretary for the nations of Albanians, Austrians, Bosniaks, Bulgarians, Croats, Czechs, Germans, Greeks, Hungarians, Italians, Jews, Roma, Romanians, Russians, Serbs, Slovaks, Slovenians, Ukrainians. The CoN elects a head of the council and head of the state through a secret ballot, who must be one of the sitting Congress Representatives that has candidated himself or herself. This person becomes the head-of-state called the First Secretary, chief executive and protector (de facto representative) of the Balkan Nation, which was expresses itself as ethnicity-less under Congress Resolution No.7 by those citizens choosing not to associate their Identification Documents with a nation or are children of a mixed marriage and choose to do so. The politics of the Balkan Federation revolve around the Congress of the Balkan Federation, which is the Legislative branch of the Government. Because the economy is resource based, little of the legislations the are produced by the Congress and state legislatures are to do with regulating the economy but are rather focused on social and infrastructural regulations, as well as requests for the aquisition of materials for the construction of various building projects. A Congress Resolution is passed by simple majority vote and its purpose is to be a legal instrument which delegates powers, set laws and determines diplomatic relations. In order to become valid, it must be approved by the Federal Court and ratified by the First Secretary. The Federal Court of the Balkan Federation is the Federal supreme court and Judiciary branch of the Balkan Government. It has jurisdiction over criminal cases which cannot be resolved by one state court, for crimes usually taking place in more than one state. It also approves Congress Resolutions. The Constitutional Court is a separate body for resolving disputes arising from interpretation of the Constitution. It also approves the states' constitutions ensuring they do not break the laws established in the constitution. The 85 states of the Balkan Federation have their own legislature and executive offices and ministries. They also have their own courts. The Constitution establsihes the states and their boundaries but not their governmental instruments. Each state has its own constitution which must not break any laws established in the Federal Constitution; the Constitutional Court ensures this. The state constitutions were established by the Peoples' Councils which were the de facto governments of states before their constitutions are approved. Economy The economy of the Balkan Federation is unique to the world in that it does not utilize currency in day-to-day transactions and exchanges of goods and services. Instead, it uses a 'Resource Based Economy' which is fundamentally a production of goods and services that is not paid in any way while the acquisition of goods and services does not require an exchange of currency or barter. Enterprises are freely created but heavily regulated, and their purpose is to produce all of the goods and services demanded by the population. Private property is held sacrosanct, and is the basis of ownership. A citizen or enterprise may request from another enterprise or citizen to produce a good, or offer a service, and deliver it to the requestee's habitation or nearest delivery center. For services, a citizen or enterprise (or educational establishment) must accept all citizens to the service offered, unless regulated otherwise. Services like banking and insurance do not exist because everything can be freely procured with the use of currency for exchange. Thus, the economy relies on the most productive citizens to work by free will. The most productive citizens are the 18-40 year range, and they drive the majority of the economy, while choosing careers according to which industry they want to work in, and not according to the income incentive. This results in increased productivity. The Balkan economy is diversified and supply mostly exceeds demand in almost all sectors. The economy is almost autarchic, with strong agricultural and industrial sectors. Imports are minimal, and the Balkan Federation is the country importing the least in the world. The only imports that occur are carried out by the government, which requires imported goods for specialized technology development. The Balkan Federation exports most of the its excess supply. Enterprises exporting goods outside of the territory are allowed to get paid by the buyer, but the government takes a 50% tax in order to reinvest in locally unprocurable goods and services, which are for the most part specialized technology. The Balkan Federation is the only country in the world where gasoline ground vehicles are outlawed. Except for museums, and motoring clubs, all citizens may only own electric ground vehicles, and chose from 48 vehicle manufacturers for cars, motorcycles, trucks and construction machines. Driving tracks, also called motoring clubs, are common and usually host a motor pool of older gasoline models, which are free to be driven by motoring license holders around a track. These enterprises are a common weekend outing for many citizens. Imports of electric ground vehicles are common, and some foreign companies even have factories in the Federation. However, foreign companies and imports must be approved by a federal resolution, while there is a large tax on foreign producing companies and their imports. Some of the foreign companies with production establishments in the Balkan Federation include Coca Cola, McDonald's, General Electric, Airbus and Lockheed Martin. Companies such as these pay a profit tax on goods that they produce in the Balkan Federation and export outside its territory, and the tax varies for different goods and services but has does not exceed 45%. This is a very lucrative system for the state and foreign company because the company uses skilled labor and natural resources for free, and can thus eliminate production costs, set competitive prices on foreign markets and export in large quantities. Culture Geography Armed Forces The Armed Forces of the Balkan Federation (AFBF), is the official state armed force, which was established by Balkan Congress Resolution (BCR) No.3 (14th January 2026. It absorbed the troops of the Balkan Militia, which were active from July 2020 to December 2025 during the battles and crises of the Balkan Revolution. The AFBF answer to the Marshall of the Armed Forces who is their commander-in-chief. The Marshall governs the AFBF by Military Executive Orders, which only he or she can issue. The AFBF are divided into four service branches and army districts, which serve as combined arms territorial command zones. The AFBF has a budget of $100 billion, which it may use for procurement of equipment outside its borders, but relies on its domestic military industry for armaments. Most of its equipment is licensed production with minor alterations such as electric drive instead of fuel engines (except Aircraft). The services branches are: * Balkan Ground Forces ** x10 Armies (numbered 1-10th), with 3-4 Corps consisting of Brigades and Regiments. ** x3 Independent Corps (14th, 15th and 16th) commanding the Balearic Islands, Malta and Cyprus respectively. ** Ground Forces Support Command * Balkan Air Force ** Fighter Command ** Bomber Command ** Helicopter Command ** Transport Command ** Air Defense Command ** 1st Airborne Corps ** Air Force Support Command * Balkan Navy ** Adriatic Fleet ** Ionian Fleet ** Aegean Fleet ** Black Sea Fleet ** Mediterranean Fleet ** Carrier Strike Division ** Navy Support Command * Balkan Republican Guard ** Intelligence Corps ** Mobile Infantry Command ** Civil Protection Command ** Balkan Foreign Legion ** Capital Security Division Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse